Ketika Agustina Bertemu dengan Geng Bangkotan
by suyominie
Summary: Tentang Agustina si gadis kota yang bertandang ke sebuah desa, yakni Desa Bangtan. Yang kemudian bertemu enam pemuda biang onar yang disatukan dalam sebuah kelompok bernama Geng Bangkotan sebagai pemandu dadakan. [Min Yoongi x BTS/Indonesia!AU] Mampir?


**Ketika Agustina bertemu dengan Geng Bangkotan** oleh **suyominie**

 **Pemeran:** seluruh anggota BTS dan lain-lain.

 **Peringatan:** kesalahan tidak terdeteksi, bahasa nyampur, Indonesia!AU, _Oppa_ rasa lokal, dll.

.

.

.

"Saat udah nikah nanti, kita usaha kuliner, ya?" – Jin.

"Jika kamu udah jadi istriku, aku akan selalu bawa kamu main ke sawah!" – Jay.

"Kasihan, di sini cuma ada satu SMA. Gimana kita aja yang ngediriin? Tapi entar, pas kita udah nikah." – Momon.

"Ternak lele aja gimana? Lumayan buat modal kita hidup bersama." – Imin.

"Kalau kita udah nikah, aku bakalan ngajak kamu ke WC Umum, bukan jamban lagi!" – Tetet.

"Entar nanti aku yang kerja dan kamu ngurusin bunga aja di rumah." – Joko.

.

.

.

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis kota bermahkota kelam sebahu telah sampai beberapa jam lalu di suatu desa di Indonesia, tapi berwilayahkan antah barantah bernama Desa Bangtan.

Desa Bangtan memiliki seorang Kepala Desa yang sangat luar biasa, sebut saja beliau Bambang Kunyuk.

Dan sekarang, gadis yang diketahui bernama Agustina itu tengah berada di rumah sang Kepala Desa. Lebih tepatnya sedang merebah nikmat di satu kursi empuk ruang utama.

"Sini, Keponakan," panggil Kepala Desa pada Agustina. Sekadar informasi, Bambang Kunyuk alias Kepala Desa atau biasa dipanggil Pak Kunyuk merupakan pamannya Agustina.

Dengan langkah tak semangat hidup, Agustina menuruti titah sang paman. Begitu-begitu dia juga takut bernasib sama seperti Malin Kundang. "Ada apa, Om?"

"Kamu baru ke sini sekali, 'kan? Mau keliling? Banyak pemandangan bagus, lho."

Agustina sebenarnya malas. Sangat malas. Namun, setelah dipikir masak-masak, apa salahnya? Matanya akan mendapatkan pemandangan segar dan paru-parunya juga dapat terasupi udara bersih. Kedua hal yang takkan ia dapatkan selama menambah umur di Jakarta.

Akan tetapi, ada yang aneh. Kendati ia telah lama tinggal di Ibu Kota, kulitnya tetaplah seputih salju. Mulus pula. Banyak yang heran bagaimana cara Agustina tetap bisa mempertahankannya. Tetapi ia hanya menjawab seadanya; mandi dengan bersih. Banyak yang tidak percaya, sampai ada yang meyakini, bahwa Ibu Agustina sering mengonsumsi pemutih ketika mengandungnya. Sungguh pemikiran yang kompleks.

"Boleh deh."

Pak Kunyuk membuat tarikan di bibir. "Nah, sekarang, tugas kalian berenam adalah menemani keponakan saya, si Agustina, berkeliling desa kalian tercinta ini sampai dia paham seluk beluk jalan. Mengerti, 'kan?"

Keenam yang dimaksud menunduk sembari mengangguk patuh, "Baik, Pak."

.

.

.

Desa Bangtan merupakan desa yang bersih, subur, makmur dan sejahtera. Para Penduduknya yang suka tersenyum, menolong sesama, dan beramah tamah sangatlah menjunjung tinggi nilai kebaikan. Sehingga jika kau orang asing sekalipun akan merasa seolah berada di rumah sendiri.

Namun, sebaik-baiknya atau sebagus-bagusnya sesuatu, pasti ada nilai buruknya juga. Begitupula dengan Desa Bangtan. Ada satu kelompok yang selalu membuat keonaran, entah apapun itu. Mereka sangat tenar, baik dalam negeri –maksudnya Desa Bangtan- maupun luar negeri –maksudnya desa sebelah.

Dan kelompok itu menamakan diri mereka sebagai Geng Bangkotan.

Jika mengetahui nama kelompok mereka, mungkin kau langsung berpikir isinya hanyalah orang-orang uzur yang dengan tidak sadar dirinya dengan umur. Akan tetapi, bukan. Sekali lagi, bukan seperti itu.

Yang orisinilnya adalah, Geng Bangkotan berisikan enam lelaki muda, tampan, serta menawan bak kelompok idola yang suka berjoget-joget dan menawan hati kaum Hawa dari negeri tetangga –kali ini, benar-benar negeri tetangga.

Mari perkenalkan mereka.

Yang pertama, Jin.

Dia yang paling tua di Geng Bangkotan, tapi tidak membuatnya dipanggil 'Kakak Pertama'. Ia tidak akan terima, karena ia selalu merasa seolah diserupakan dengan Sun Go Kong. Tak ketinggalan, ia juga akan menghajar, jika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya Jin Tomang.

Jin sering membangga-banggakan ketampanan miliknya sampai memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan 'Paling Tampan Sedunia'. Namun, apabila dipanggil orang lain –bukan anggota geng- seperti itu, maka ia akan bersembunyi di balik ketiak adik-adiknya. Huh, di mana kepercayaan dirimu itu, Nak?

Dan ia kuat sekali dalam urusan makanan. Jadi, banyak yang tidak paham bagaimana Jin masih bisa memiliki tubuh yang aduhai dengan porsi makanannya yang terbilang jumbo.

Yang kedua, Jay.

Ia merupakan anggota yang memiliki predikat sebagai pendongkrak suasana, dan telah diakui oleh yang lainnya. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga mempunyai senyum secerah sang Surya. Pun jangan mengira matahari akan kalah, karena itu tidaklah mungkin. Dan lagi, ia mudah sekali membaur dengan orang ataupun suasana baru.

Namun, di samping nilai lebihnya, Jay merupakan salah satu sempel manusia melankolis, dramatis dan sejenisnya. Hal itu sangat mengganggu menurut seluruh anggota, bukan hanya anggota saja sebenarnya. Tapi kalau tidak begitu, bukan Jay namanya.

Yang ketiga, Momon.

Pemuda bertubuh tegap dan tinggi menjulang satu ini ialah ketua dari Geng Bangkotan. Ia juga salah satu jajaran manusia-manusia cerdas dengan IQ 148-nya. Salah satu bukti, tercetusnya nama untuk geng kebanggaan mereka.

Kendati cerdas, pemuda berlesung pipit ini sering terdapati bertingkah bodoh dalam waktu yang berbeda. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan 'jenius sama idiot itu beda tipis', yang sering orang-orang umbar.

Yang keempat, Imin.

Jika Jay merupakan pemilik senyum secerah matahari, maka Imin pemilik julukan senyuman malaikat. Dan itu memang terbukti benar.

Suatu hari, Geng Bangkotan mencoba bertandang ke rumah kosong terkenal angker di perbatasan desa dengan tujuan memberi kejutan pada penduduk yang berlalu lalang. Padahal jarum jam telah menunjuk angka sebelas, belum lagi mendung yang menaungi mereka. Jadi, bisa terbayang gelapnya, 'kan? Dan lagi, orang waras mana yang lewat di depan rumah itu dengan sengaja pada pukul hampir tengah malam!

Tatkala langit bergemuruh, melahirkan sebuat kilat paling besar dan terang, Imin memoles senyumannya dengan maksud menenangkan Para Rekan yang ketakutan. Alih-alih, Geng Bangkotan justru semakin mundur dan meringkuk takut seraya mengucap, "Ampun, Malaikat. Kami masih banyak dosa, masih belum siap mati!" diiringi dengan lantunan _istighfar_ , siapa tahu dosa mereka sedikit merontok.

Cukup ceritanya, kembali ke topik.

Meski Imin bertampang dan bersenyum malaikat, tetapi kelakuannya tidak seperti yang tampak. Contoh, ia sering terlihat menatap intens layar teve bersama Momon. Bukan tontonan biasa, melaikan film biru.

Yang kelima, Tetet.

Anak ini mungkin memang berwajah tampan sekaligus alim, tipikal menantu idaman. Apalagi dengan jabatan sebagai ketua kelas yang membuntuti. Tapi itu hanya luarnya saja. Dalamnya? Sekali lagi, ia menjadi salah satu dari barisan manusia paling unik sekaligus aneh, dan itu dibenarkan oleh Geng Bangkotan. Bahkan bibi Bek, ibunya Tetet, juga mengklarifikasikan. Katanya, "Rasanya Bibi gak pernah ngidam aneh-aneh, tapi kenapa Tetet jadi mirip alien, ya?" sungguh masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

Satu hal yang menjadi tambahan ciri khas Tetet, yakni senyum kotaknya.

Yang terakhir, Joko.

Anggota termuda pemilik gigi kelinci ini mungkin memang terlihat paling waras; ia pintar dalam segala bidang; tak banyak neko; tampan dan manis di waktu bersamaan, sehingga banyak gadis di dalam 'negeri' maupun luar 'negeri' mengincarnya.

Namun, tiga hal yang menjadi kekurangannya. Satu, Joko adalah anggota paling jahil. Dua, meski dipuja gadis, sesungguhnya ia takut dengan makhluk tersebut. Tapi satu 'keahlian' yang ia punya menutupi dengan apik. Tiga, lagi, Joko tercemplung dalam suatu wadah berisikan manusia yang memiliki sifat kalau orang Jepang bilang, namanya _tsundere._ Yang artinya, apa yang ia lakukan bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Sungguh, mungkin inilah yang ditafsirkan 'jangan menilai sesuatu dari sampulnya'.

.

.

.

Enam pemuda dan satu gadis berkumpul di pelantaran bawah jambu air yang berbuah banyak. Namun, sayang, jambu itu terlampau masam, hanya cocok dibuat rujak.

Mereka telah menuntaskan sesi perkenalan yang, ya, cukup untuk membuat Agustina mengerutkan dahi.

Momon memulai sesi, "Jadi, Agustina, sekarang kamu akan dipandu oleh kami satu persatu,"

Agustina memiringkan kepala, ia belum paham. "Maksudnya?"

"Gini, lho," Momon meneruskan penjelasan. "Masing-masing dari kami ini bakalan ngajak kamu ke satu tempat yang terserah kami mau kemana, tapi masih tetap di Desa Bangtan kok, tenang aja,"

"Terus?"

"Terus, tiap salah satu dari kami udah selesai ngajak kamu ke sana, kita harus balik ke tempat ini lagi buat giliran member lain ke tempat selanjutnya," urai Imin menggantikan.

"Ampun deh, ribet banget!" ketus Agustina diikuti dengusan sebal.

"Gak bisa, Agustina. Itulah tradisi kami," tukas Jin si Paling Tampan Sedunia.

 _Tradisi katanya? Tradisi tolol macam apa ini? Dasar gak jelas!_ si gadis menggerutu dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa panggilan 'Agustina' gak terlalu panjang, ya? Aku, sih, gak masalah, tapi gimana dengan anak-anak SD yang gak lancar baca ini?" Jay mengungkap sekaligus menghina teman seperjuangannya. Para Korban tidak protes. _Jaim dikit dong, masa di depan cewe cakep kok selebor, sih?_ "Boleh gak kalau kita manggilnya 'Tina' aja?"

Kali ini, reaksi Bangkotan mengangguk antusias, tetapi tidak untuk sang empu. "Nggak," ia menekan di suara datarnya. "Cuma boleh manggil Agustina atau Agus."

"Lho, kok Agus, sih?" Imin mengungkapkan keberatannya.

"Iya, cakep gitu kok dipanggil dengan nama lelaki tulen!" Tetet menambah, sedang Joko pura-pura tidak tertarik. Padahal member lain tahu, ia juga ingin menyumbang protes, dan itu terlihat dari siratan di mata bulatnya.

"Agustina, Agus, atau gue gak ngebolehin kalian nyebut nama gue."

Ancaman kadal itu sukses membuat Bangkotan bertekuk lutut.

"Okelah, aku pilih Agus."

"Aku tetap Agustina, karena hanya nama lengkaplah yang bisa menjadi syarat sah buat surat nikah," Tahu ini siapa?

"Agus."

"Samaan deh," Imin malah ikut-ikutan dengan Momon.

"Terserah," Nah, ini tak perlu diberitahu lagi.

"Aku panggil sayang, boleh gak?" si Tetet malah menggali lubang kubur sendiri.

"Ya udah. _Bye_!" baru Agustina memulai langkah, suara beragam warna lantas menghentikannya.

"Jangan!"

"Iya, iya. Agus deh, Agus!"

Mereka tidak habis pikir, kalau gadis secantik Agustina bersikeras minta dipanggil serupa nama pria.

Rahasianya, Agustina sejatinya memang dipanggil Tina. Entah di Jakarta atau kerabat-kerabatnya di berbagai daerah. Akan tetapi, ia justru bosan dipanggil Tina. Kala inilah kesempatannya untuk dipanggil dengan sebutan lain.

Dan tanpa sadar, dia juga menunjukkan keanehannya.

Setelah Agustina kembali, mereka menyambung rencananya lagi.

"Mulai dari kakak tampan ini dulu, ya? Nanti bergilir," sekarang, Agustina merasa seperti wanita bergilir. Astaga!

"Ya, terserah. Aku enggak juga gak apa-apa. Gak penting buatku juga," biarkanlah Joko terus berdalih, member Bangkotan juga sudah khatam tabiat si kecil ini.

.

.

.

"Kita ngapain ke sini, Jin?" Agustina mengedar netra kelamnya sekeliling bangunan yang terbuat dari gabungan papan dan bata.

"Ya, makan dong, Gus," jawab Jin enteng. Ia mengisyaratkan Agustina supaya duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku yang traktir,"

"Nggak. Maksud gue, ngapain harus ke warung makan? Bukannya kita harus liat pemandangan di desa ini, ya?" dan Agustina merasa bodoh.

Jin telah menerima pesanannya dengan mata dan bibir yang berlinang. "Agustina, ini juga pemandangan. Pemandangan yang bikin mata aku terpanah," ia melihat ayam goreng kemudian lauk pauk lain yang tepajang cantik di balik lemari kaca. "Ini juga kawasan Bangtan kok. Nah, mari kita makan! Jangan lupa doa, biar setan gak dapet jatah."

Agustina hanya sanggup menghela napas. Ia menyerah. Namun, tak menolak tawaran Jin. _Eih!_

Makanan mereka kini telah tandas, Jin sendiri sudah membayar tagihannya.

"Eh, dek Jin, sama siapa nih?" tanya si pemilik warung yang ternyata penasaran.

"Agustina, ponakannya Pak Kunyuk,"

"Oh," si ibu membuka mulutnya agak lebar. "Dek Tina, bisa deketan nggak?" ia menggeleparkan tangan.

Agustina mendekat. "Ada apa, Bu?"

Si ibu pemilik warung lantas mencondongkan diri, mengisik sesuatu yang sukses membuat Jin berdecak kesal. _Pasti ngomong yang enggak-enggak tentang aku sama si Agus,_ Jin ber _suudzon._

Terlihat Agustina telah kembali usai mengucap terima kasih berseimbang senyuman simpul. Ternyata Agustina bisa lembut juga dengan orang yang lebih tua. Dan kemudian mereka pamit.

"Kamu dibisikin apaan?"

"Gak ada,"

.

.

.

"Agustina, ada banyak keindahan di Desa Bangtan. Tapi cuma ini dulu yang bisa aku tunjukan sama kamu!" seru Jay dramatis seraya membalikkan telunjuknya mengarah ke belakang.

Tak peduli ucapan Jay, mata Agustina terbelalak senang. Usai mengisi perut, memang sepantasnya mingisi asupan mata dengan hamparan pemandangan sawah di hadapan. Sungguh indah! Ini pertama kalinya Agustina melihat secara langsung dan ia sangat bersyukur dapat melihatnya disaat sedang panen pula.

"Kamu suka nggak?"

"Suka!" jawab Agustina tanpa ada _jaim-jaim-_ nya. Bibir mungil itu membentuk bulan sabit, bahkan deretan putih nyaris menyembul. Lengkungan cerah milik Jay lantas menyeimbangi.

"Eh, Jay!"

Jay kelabakan tatkala mendengar sebuah suara menyerukan namanya. Tanpa ia berpikir keras pun ia kenal betul suara siapa itu. Ia berbalik sembari cengengesan. "Eh, Ibuku sayang,"

"Buat apa kamu ke sini?"

Jay merasa ada hawa yang kurang menyenangkan. "D-dititah Pak Kunyuk, Bu,"

Si gadis kota mengernyit. Sepanjang ingatan Agustina, Pamannya tak pernah menyuruh Jay untuk ke sawah.

Sebagai respon, Ibu Jay mengangguk kecil. "Tapi kamu gak lupa dengan pesan Ibu pagi tadi, 'kan?"

Gawat, sinyal bahaya berdengung hebat dalam diri Jay. Pasalnya, ia belum mengerjakan _apa_ yang Ibunya pesankan.

Bulir sebesar jagung singgah di pelipisnya. Hanya tiga cara yang bisa ia lakukan. Pertama, pura-pura lupa. Kedua, berbohong ia sudah menuntaskan. Ketiga, jujur. Jay bisa saja memilih dua pilihan teratas. Namun, Jay tetaplah Jay, si anak penurut kesayangan ibu. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati sang ibu karena ia memilih salah satu dari dua pilihan tidak benar tersebut.

"Maafkan Jay, Bu," Jay menundukkan kepala.

"Jadi, kamu gak jemurin pakaian kita?"

Jay menggeleng bersalah. "Ampunilah Jay, Bu,"

Suasana senyap bergantung selama satu menit. Dan—

"Oh Gusti, syukurlah!" sang ibu menadahkan tangan lalu mengusapnya ke wajah.

"Eh, kok gak marah?"

"Buat apa Ibu marah, Nak? Justru Ibu seneng banget, akhirnya kamu nggak nurut juga sama Ibu!" Ibu Jay memegang kedua bahu kokoh anaknya. "Habis, kamu nurut banget, sih, jadi anak. Ibu 'kan, juga pengin ngerasain apa yang warga-warga omongin tentang kamu!"

Jay melempar tatapan terharu. "Jadi, Ibu memaafkan semua kesalahan anakmu ini?"

"Tentu, Nak. Asal kamu tetap seperti ini terus," balas si Ibu dengan tatapan tidak jauh berbeda dari sang darah daging.

"IBU!" Jay menyongsong, memeluk yang kemudian juga dibalas oleh sang ibu.

Di lain sisi, Agustina memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening menyaksikan aksi luar biasa dramatis dari Ibu dan Anak itu. _Drama gila macam apa ini?! Mana ada Ibu yang seneng sekaligus bangga sama anaknya yang gak penurut! Dasar keluarga setengah!_

"Oh iya, gadis cantik ini siapa, Nak?"

Agustina segera menormalkan posisinya. Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi memang dialah gadis yang dimaksud.

"Ah, dia keponakannya Pak Kunyuk, Bu. Namanya Agustina," papar Jay dengan semangat berlebih.

Si gadis mengangguk hormat. "Agustina, Tante."

Sekonyong-konyong Ibu Jay menghampiri lalu menumpuhkan tangan dibahunya. "Nak Tina, kamu pacarnya Jay, ya?"

"Ng- Ibu jangan ngomong gitu. Jay malu!"

Kepala hitam itu langsung menggeleng cepat layaknya sedang mendengar alunan musik diskotik. "N-nggak, Tante. Bukan!"

"Oh, _alhamdulillah,_ " si Ibu menghela lega. "Untung bukan, dan jangan sampai, ya, nak Tina. Kamu jangan cari pacar kayak Jay, dia anaknya penurut banget. Gak enak!"

Siapapun, tolong panggilkan ambulan untuk saudari Agustina sekarang juga.

.

.

.

"Momon, kita mau kemana, Mon?"

"Kita ke- Ah, sampai deh," Momon merentangkan tangannya ke udara.

"Ke sekolah?" tanya Agustina memastikan.

Momon mengangguk mantap. "Iya, sekolah."

"Tapi ngapain ke sekolah?"

"Gak ada," Momon mengendik ringan. "Cuma mau nunjukin betapa ajaibnya sekolahan di Desa Bangtan,"

Nampaknya si gadis kota kurang menangkap maksud dari Momon. Sesegera mungkin Momon menarik tangan Agustina ke belakang. "Ayo kita mundur dulu," kira-kira tigapuluh langkah mereka mundur. "Coba kamu liat mulai dari arah barat terus ke selatan,"

Lantas Agustina menuruti, ia menatap penuh selidik dari pangkal ke ujung. Jangan anggap remeh otak Agustina, di sekolahnya ia selalu mendapat salah satu tempat teratas dalam bidang akademik. Ia menangkap maksud si ketua geng.

"Ya, kamu benar. Ini seluruh sekolah yang ada di Desa, mulai dari TK, SD, SMP, sampai SMA,"

Agustina mengangguk sekali. Sejauh netra kelamnya memandang, memang Agustina melihat terdapat sebuah tanda yang berbeda di setiap bangunan.

Momon menambahi, "Terdapat satu TK, tiga SD, dua SMP, dan satu SMA."

Sungguh unik Desa ini. Menumpuk seluruh sekolah dalam satu area.

Kemudian sekelebat ingatannya di kala ia bersekolah di sekolah dasar terputar. Sekolahnya dulu berdampingan dengan sekolah dasar lain. Alih-alih menjalin persahabatan, semua murid yang bernaung di kedua sekolah justru saling melempar ejekan; _Huuu, cemen banget!_ ; _Sekolah bobrok!_ ; _Goblok!;_ seraya menggigit bibir bawah, perselisihan khas bocah ingusan.

Senyum geli merekah di bibir mungil Agustina. Ingatan remeh seperti ini rupanya cukup ampuh membuat pusing kepalanya akibat kejadian di sawah tadi mereda. Sementara itu, Momon memandanginya seksama.

"Jadi, tujuan elu ngajakin gue cuma ini?"

"Nggak, sih. Aku mau ngajakin kamu masukin sekolah-sekolah ini," tutur Momon sampai lensungnya terlihat. "Satu persatu,"

Mata sempit si gadis itu agak melebar, ia mendengus berat. "Nggak mau! Ayo kita balik!" dan lesung indah tadi melenyap.

.

.

.

"Agus, ini namanya empang, empang lele."

"Iya, gue tau, Imin. Tapi apa alasannya kita mesti ke empang?" ada sepercik rasa penasaran pada nada suara Agustina.

Imin mengendik. "Gak ada yang spesial," lalu si pemuda menunjuk arah orang di sudut sana. "Cuma, hari ini lagi panen lele. Jadi, ya, siapa tahu kamu pengin liat,"

Agustina mengikuti arah yang dimaksud. Memang ada lumayan banyak orang di sana, mereka berkutat dengan jaring berukuran besar dan air beriak heboh setelahnya.

Imin telah melangkahkan tungkai dan tanpa sadar, Agustina mengikuti.

"Imin!" tafsirkan saja seruan tersebut sebagai sapaan dari salah satu orang-orang sibuk itu. "Mumpung kamu ada di sini, tolongin paman, yah?"

"Siap, Paman," tanpa berat hati, Imin lekas bergabung. Ia menoleh Agustina. "Kamu juga mau ikut? Sini!"

"Nggak ah. Entar kena patil," padahal Agustina hanya _ogah nyemplung._

"Gak akan. Aku yang jagain kamu kok. Sini!" cicit Imin terdengar penuh keyakinan tersirat pemaksaan.

"Eh, siapa nih, Imin?"

Imin mengulas senyum. "Agustina, keponakan Pak Kunyuk," sang pemilik nama juga ikut tersenyum seraya berujar, "Agustina, Pak."

"Cantik, ya, Min?" puji si bapak kemudian menuai anggukan persetujuan dari Imin, sementara yang dimaksud masih tetap tersenyum. "Tapi neng Tina mesti hati-hati sama ini anak, yah," lanjutnya dengan dagu terangkat mengarah ke si tersangka.

Dahi putih Agustina menciptakan lipatan, "Maksudnya, Pak? Emang Imin-nya kenapa?"

"Imin suka nenggelamin anak,"

Sontak saja bibir mungil Agustina menganga. "Hah? Nenggelamin anak?" bak _slow motion,_ kepala si gadis menoleh horor berpoles celaan. "Imin, elu ..."

"Enggak, Agus. Kamu salah paham!" Imin kelabakan. Ia menyilangkan tangan di dada lalu menghadap si bapak dan langsung menghentak-hentakkan kaki, meminta pertanggungjawaban. "Paman! Jelasin, ah!"

"Ehehe, iya. Maksudnya, nenggelamin anak ikan." Aku si paman sembari cengengesan. Dan terdengarlah helaan lega dari Agustina.

.

.

.

Jikalau Imin mengajak ke empang, Tetet justru mengajak ke 'tempat pembuangan'nya. Tempat pembuangan yang berada di selatan bagian empang. Ya, tempat itu ialah jamban.

Nyaris saja Agustina membenamkan Tetet ke dalam lubang jamban, jika _inner_ -nya tidak menghentikan. Ia hanya mampu mengelus dada. Padahal dadanya sudah rata dan mungkin akan menjadi tatakan yang sebenarnya kalau terus mengalami kejadian-kejadian menguras emosi seperti itu.

Bahkan si paman yang Imin tolong tadi kembali menyapa, "Lho, neng Tina? Ke sini lagi, Neng? Kali ini, bareng Tetet, yah,"

Yang Agustina mampu hanyalah tersenyum kikuk.

"Jangan diapa-apain Eneng-nya, Tet,"

Tetet cepat mengiyakan.

"Dari sekian banyak tempat yang layak dikunjungin, ngapain elu ngajakin gue ke jamban, Tet!" tak ada kalimat yang lebih pantas untuk mewakili.

Tetet mengangkat bahu. "Aku yakin di tempat kamu pasti nggak ada yang beginian,"

 _Apa katanya?_ Di tempatnya memang tidak ada jamban – _rumah gedongan gitu, lho_!-, tapi bukan berarti ia tak pernah melihatnya. Lagi pula, apa pentingnya mengunjungi jamban saat kau memiliki toilet!

"Terus, kita mau ngapain lagi?" terserah, Agustina sudah terlewat jengah.

"Mancing kecebong di bawahnya!"

Kali ini, tolong cepat hubungi ambulan untuk Tetet, saudara-saudara!

.

.

.

Untuk sesaat, Agustina merasa seperti gadis paling beruntung seantero Bangtan. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang, ia sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah hamparan berbagai macam tanaman bunga. Tanaman bunga milik Ibu Joko, tentu saja.

Jari jentik nan putih itu menjejaki bunga matahari yang merekah indah. Lengkungan di bibir pun terbit tidak kalah indahnya.

Tatkala ia akan berpindah ke tanaman lain, sebuah tangan berhiaskan bunga menghentikannya.

"Buat kamu,"

Agustina menatap Joko tujuh detik lalu beralih nanar pada bunga yang pemuda itu suguhkan. Bukannya dia tidak senang. Agustina senang. Namun, kenapa harus bunga kamboja? _Apa dia nggak tau bunga yang cocok buat dikasihin ke cewek?_

"Kalau nggak mau, ya udah. Gak masalah. Gak maksa juga," jika yang mendengar Para Bangkotan, pasti Joko hanya akan menerima pengabaian. Tapi tidak dengan Agustina. Si gadis lekas menyambar bunga tersebut seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Bukan sebab apa-apa, ia merasa tak enak. Itu saja.

Dan sedari awal Agustina sudah tahu, bahwasanya Joko adalah seorang _tsundere._ Jika kau tanya dari mana Agustina tahu, maka ia akan menjawab, "Sia-sia gue nge- _wibu_ dua tahun kalau nggak tahu apa-apa tentang begituan!"

"Adek? Tumben ke taman Mama," seorang wanita bergaris wajah dewasa mendekati mereka, mendekati Joko tepatnya. "Oh, siapa ini, Dek?" celetuknya kala menangkap sosok Agustina.

Jawaban Joko seolah tidak peduli, tapi tidak seimbang dengan gelagat tubuhnya. "Bukan siapa-siapa, cuma tukang potong rumput," Ingatkan Agustina untuk menjewer telinga Joko saat Ibunya lengah.

"Beneran?" kata sang mama sangsi. Ya, siapa juga yang mau percaya.

Agustina buru-buru memperkenalkan diri. "Agustina, Tante. Keponakan Pak Bambang,"

"Oh, Pak Kunyuk?" Agustina mengangguk payah. Masih menjadi misteri mengapa Om-nya lebih terkenal dengan panggilan nama belakangnya. Manik senada dengan Joko menatap sang darah daging. Lantas Jungkook membuang muka. "Maafin anak tante, ya, Tina. Dia emang _gitu,_ "

Lagi-lagi, Agustina mengangguk –sedikit ikhlas.

.

.

.

Saat ini pukul empat sore, Agustina dan Geng Bangkotan telah berkumpul kembali di pelantaran bawah jambu usai menuntaskan rencana yang mereka rancang sedemikian rupa beberapa jam lalu.

Rasa letih berlebih hinggap di tubuh Agustina. Apalagi dia merupakan tipikal gadis yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu longgarnya dengan membatu di kamar ketimbang berjalan ke sana kemari. Belum lagi kala ia terkenang atas seluruh kejadian yang ia alami, membuat otaknya juga ikut keletihan. Dan lagi, satu obrolan dari masing-masing enam pemuda itu terus berdengung di telinga, hingga membuatnya berpikir akan merujuk diri ke Dokter THT usai pulang nanti.

"Gimana, Agus. Kamu seneng, 'kan?" tanya Momon, ia kembali menjadi pemulai obrolan.

Mungkin siku-siku akan mucul di kening, jika ia karakter animasi. Ia menjawab sarkastis, "Seneng banget!"

Alih-alih, Geng Bangkotan saling menukar cengiran. Agustina yang berada di tengah hanya sanggup menghela payah. _Percuma!_

"Jadi, tempat mana yang paling nyenengin kamu?" Jay menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Gak usah ditanyain, kak Jay. Pasti ke empang dong, sama Imin, sih!" Imin berbangga diri.

Jin tidak ingin ketinggalan. "Ngapain ke empang? Ditraktir makan sampai kenyang, pasti Jin. Iya 'kan, Gus?"

"Sekolah dong. Sekolah!" Momon menengahi. "Soalnya sekolah penting buat masa depan!"

Anggota Geng tidak heran, Momon memang maniak dalam belajar.

"Aku gak peduli, serius. Tapi Agus tadi suka sama bunganya," Joko menyeimbangkan pahala dan dosanya.

"Gak cuma bunga, Joko. Agustina tadi kelihatan bahagia banget pas aku ajak ke sawah," ralat Jay pada si kecil.

"Hei, kalian jangan percaya diri dulu," Tetet menarik tinggi salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Gak ada dari kalian yang bakalan dipilih, karena aku tahu, Agus pasti milih aku. Iya 'kan?"

"Emang kamu ajak dia kemana, Tet?"

"Tetet ajak Agus ke jamban," ucapnya dengan memasang wajah super polos.

Sontak seluruh orang di pelantaran tergelak hebat, kecuali satu orang.

"Anjir!" umpat mereka kompak.

Tawa Jin yang paling menggelegar. "Ngapain, Tet?"

"Goblok banget! Pasti mancing cebong, tuh!" soal merendahkan, Joko paling ahli. Tololnya lagi Tetet justru mengangguk tegas diikuti senyum kotaknya.

"Oke, oke. Yang jelas sawah paling oke,"

"Oh, nggak, nggak. Warung makan dong!"

"Sekolah, woi!"

"Aku gak peduli. Tapi bunga!"

"Jangan sembarangan, empang lele paling di depan!"

"Empang lele, empang lele. Mukamu tuh, yang mirip patil!"

"Eh, _tsun,_ yang mirip patil lele itu si Tetet!"

"Si kampret bongsor. Coba kamu ngaca, pasti yang kelihatan cuma gentong air! Memamah mulu sih!"

"Oh, jadi, kamu ngatain Kak Jin juga? Iya?!"

Dan terjadilah peperangan, perang adu mulut. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, mereka juga saling melempar jambu busuk sebagai ganti bola meriam. Dan semua itu tak dapat terelakkan.

Satu-satunya gadis yang sedari tadi diam seraya memijit kepala yang menjadi sangat pening, akhirnya membuka mulut. Namun, belum sempat sepatah kata keluar, sebuah jambu mampir ke dalam mulutnya. Untung saja jambu itu masih mulus.

Agustina meradukan giginya. Ia berdesis, "Berhenti!"

Tapi tidah ada respon, mereka masih sibuk berperang.

" _Please,_ berhenti berantem! Katanya se-geng, tapi kenapa berantem, sih?! Dan gue gak mau, ya, disalahin orang-orang yang ngeliat kalian berantem cuma karena ngerebutin gue! Jadi, cepat berhenti, atau gue gaplok kalian satu-satu!" Agustina melerai, ia menaikkan oktafnya. Akan tetapi, yang dilerai justru semakin menggila.

Ah, sabarnya sudah tinggal secuil.

"WOI, BERHENTI GUE BILANG, KA—"

"Eh, teman-teman,"

Tiga kata ajaib dari si cebol Imin membuat anggota geng berhenti dengan baku hantam mereka.

Joko mewakili, "Apaan?"

"Di arah jam satu ada cewek bening tuh!"

"Hah?"

"Mana? Mana?!"

"Waw, cocok buat aku yang tampan ini!"

"Wih, cantik banget!"

"Godain, yuk!"

"Kemon, ah!"

Enam pemuda itu berlari layaknya anak ayam menemukan sang induk, saling menyerobot.

Entah tanpa sengaja atau memang sengaja, mereka meninggalkan si gadis yang tadinya memiliki kulit seperti susu, sekarang telah bertransformasi menjadi kemerahan. Ah, lihat kila-kilatan tajam di netra kelamnya.

"BANGKOTAN SIALAAAAAAAAN!"

.

.

.

 **Selesai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacod:**

Wkwk, adakah yang tahu ini mirip sama cerita bangtan yang mana?

Saya rasa ga perlu kamus buat tahu siapa mereka yah

Rnr, ya. Jangan lupa!

 **Bai baaaaiiii~**


End file.
